Lemonade
by Yuiko Narahashi
Summary: Ah-sungguh hanya Cagalli yang mampu membuat kisah cintaku seperti rasa minuman yang hampir kuteguk dua gelas karena menunggunya. Asam dan manis, ya begitulah kisah cintaku bersama Cagalli Yula Athha {Re-Publish} / OOT /OOC/ DLDR!


**Lemonade**

.

.

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Gundam Seed/Destiny © Masatsugu Iwase, Yohiyuki Tomino, Hajime Yatate © SUNRISE**

 **Warning : My First Fanfict, OOT, OOC, Typo(s), DLDR! Warning Inside!**

 **Athrun POV**

Suara denting piano masuk ke dalam indra pendengaranku, begitu indah dan begitu tenang. Sesaat mataku terpejam merasakan dinginnya tanganku karena menggenggam segelas minuman berwarna kuning menyegarkan yang dipadu dengan butir - butir es. Kuangkat tangan kananku yang memegang gelas tersebut, mencoba mendekatkan sudut gelas dengan bibirku. Rasa dingin seakan menjalar juga di bibirku yang terasa kering. Manis dan asam yang kurasakan sesaat setelah minuman itu masuk kedalam mulutku. Rasa haus hilang tergantikan dengan rasa segar di tenggorokan. Kubuka perlahan mataku, menampilkan manik _emerald_ yang mampu membuat wanita – wanita cantik di Zaft terpikat. Mungkin sedikit percaya diri tidak ada salahnya bukan?

Perkenalkan, namaku Athrun Zala, saat ini aku sedang berada di sebuah cafe yang berdiri di negara Orb. Konsep yang minimalis dan terkesan elegan membuatku tertarik untuk berkunjung di cafe ini. Tidak menyesal aku memasukinya, karena di dalam cafe yang bernama _The Confetylios_ ini disediakan beragam pertunjukan _live music_. Berbagai menu makanan _western_ dan lokal disediakan di tempat ini.

Kulihat jam tangan ber _merk_ _rolex_ yang tergantung di pergelangan tanganku. Jam sembilan lewat lima belas menit. Lagi – lagi orang itu terlambat. Mungkin sampai jus _Lemonade_ -ku habis, dia juga belum datang.

Kebiasaan buruk yang selalu dia lakukan jika kami berdua membuat janji untuk bertemu. Meskipun begitu aku selalu menunggunya, karena orang itu adalah orang yang mengubah diriku seperti sekarang ini. Seorang Athrun Zala yang dulu tidak pandai bersosialisasi dengan lingkungan sekitarnya menjadi seorang Athrun Zala orang yang banyak disukai oleh anak – anak, remaja, dewasa hingga manula. Semua itu karena orang yang sedang ditunggu oleh seorang Athrun Zala, pemuda yang tampan dan rupawan. Seorang gadis yang merupakan anak dari keluarga bangsawan Athha, Cagalli Yula Attha. Nama yang menurutku sangat indah, seindah manik hazel yang dimilikinya. Aku tidak pernah bosan untuk menatap bola mata itu. Sungguh memabukkan.

Meskipun dia mempunyai sifat yang tomboy, di sisi lain dia juga mempunyai sifat keibuan dan romantis. Eits, hanya aku yang tahu sifat spesial dari seorang Cagalli Yula Athha.

Kami sudah lama menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih, kira – kira sudah hampir memasuki tahun ketiga. Perasaanku pada gadis itu tidak dapat tergantikan oleh gadis manapun. Meskipun banyak kaum hawa yang berada di sekitarku, aku tidak pernah menyadari keberadaan mereka. Entahlah, aku merasa hatiku sudah terkunci pada sosok Cagalli dan kedua mataku sudah dibutakan oleh parasnya yang _elok_.

Tidak mudah kami melalui perjalanan cinta ini. Mulai dari tantangan dari ayah Cagalli yang sangat marah saat putrinya menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pemuda sepertiku. Segala cara dilakukan oleh ayah Cagalli agar putrinya tidak bisa bersamaku. Mulai dari mengunci Cagalli di dalam kamar selama tiga hari sampai dengan menjodohkan Cagalli dengan seorang pria yang menurutku sedikit aneh bernama Yuna Roma Seiran. Hampir saja Cagalli menikah dengan pemuda itu. Tapi untung saja sahabatku Kira Yamato menculiknya dari acara sakral tersebut. Pasti kalian bertanya kenapa bukan aku yang menculik Cagalli? Karena pada saat itu, aku sedang membantu mengerjakan skripsi salah satu temanku bernama Dearka Elsman di Zaft.

Setelah kejadian tersebut aku bertekad untuk mempertahankan Cagalli untuk selalu berada di sisiku. Tepatnya tanggal 14 Pebruari aku mendatangi keluarga Athha dan bertemu langsung dengan Uzumi Nala Athha untuk meminta restu berhbungan dengan putri semata wayangnya.

"Permisi, Tuan. Apa anda ingin menambah lagi _Lemonade_ -nya?" suara merdu dari salah satu pelayan cafe menyadarkanku dari lamunan tentang awal hubunganku dan Cagalli. Dengan sedikit menahan malu kuangguk-kan kepalaku sebagai jawaban 'iya' dari tawaran pelayan tersebut. Dituangkannya minuman segar itu ke dalam gelasku yang ternyata sudah kosong meninggalkan titik – titik embun dibagian luarnya.

Setelah selesai dengan aktifitasnya, sang pelayan ijin untuk pergi meninggalkan mejaku. "Terima kasih, Nona", ucapku sopan kepadanya. Sekilas tercetak rona kemerahan di kedua pipinya.

Kupandangi jendela _cafe_ yang ada di sebelah kananku. Dari balik jendela itu, aku melihat sosok yang sangat aku kenal berlari menuju ke cafe ini. Semakin lama sosok itu semakin jelas dan benar dugaanku, sosok itu adalah sosok yang aku tunggu hampir tiga puluh menit karena beberapa detik yang lalu aku mengintip jam tanganku, jarum pendeknya sudah berada diantara angka sembilan dan angka sepuluh sedangkan jarum panjangnya berada di angka enam.

Hatiku bersorak saat kedua manik _hazel_ nya menatapku. Ia tahu jika aku duduk di tempat ini. Sesaat aku kehilangan sosoknya yang ternyata ia sedang berjalan menuju arah pintu masuk _cafe_.

Setelah memasuki _cafe_ ini, kulihat Cagalli sedikit terpesona dengan tatanan cafe yang tampak sederhana dari luar akan tetapi begitu elegan di dalamnya. Ia berjalan mendekat ke mejaku. Sosoknya terlihat menawan meskipun saat ini kulihat dia hanya berdandan _casual,_ apa adanya. Tanpa _make-up_ berlebih seperti gadis remaja pada umumnya.

"Athrun, maafkan aku. Hari ini aku bangun kesiangan. Untung ada seorang pelayan yang membangunkanku." Kulihat Cagalli memasang wajah memelas kepadaku. Memohon agar aku tidak marah. Andai kau tahu Cagalli, aku tidak akan pernah marah meskipun kau terlambat dua jam. Aku setia menunggumu. Tapi pikiran itu tentu saja tidak aku utarakan.

Sekilas ide jahil muncul di otakku untuk mengerjai Cagalli. "Aku akan memaafkanmu kalau...". Aku sengaja melambatkan perkataanku agar membuat Cagalli penasaran. Kerutan samar tercetak di dahi gadis dengan rambut berwarna hampir serupa dengan manik _hazel_ nya. "...kalau kau mau menciumku dengan mesra di tempat ini, sayang". Senyum jahil tercetak di bibirku. Rona merah tercetak jelas di kedua pipinya. Sungguh pemandangan yang indah. Melihat gadis _tomboy_ ku merona - malu.

"Kau gila Athrun. Aku tidak mungkin melakukannya di tempat seperti ini." Aku berpura – pura menulikan pendengaranku. Kututup kedua mataku berharap Cagalli mengerti maksudku bahwa aku tidak menerima penolakan. Sedikit mengintip, dapat kulihat wajah Cagalli yang terlihat kebingungan. Ah, ternyata ia melakukannya juga. Kulihat wajahnya mendekat kearahku dengan mata terpejam. Kurasakan kehangatan di pipi sebelah kanan. Ternyata Cagalli benar – benar menciumku yah, meskipun tidak sesuai harapan yaitu ciuman di bibir.

"Bodoh". Satu kalimat yang dilontarkan Cagalli sambil kembali mendudukkan dirinya dikursi empuk _cafe_ ini. Gemas melihat wajah Cagalli. Kuusap-usapkan tangan kananku di atas kepala Cagalli. Kulihat Cagalli merona akan tindakanku ini di atas kepalanya.

Ah-sungguh hanya Cagalli yang mampu membuat kisah cintaku seperti rasa minuman yang hampir kuteguk dua gelas karena menunggunya. Asam dan manis, ya begitulah kisah cintaku bersama Cagalli Yula Athha.

 **END**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Salam kenal semua. Perkenalkan Watashiwa Yuiko Narahashi desuka. Kalian bisa memanggilku Yuiko atau Yui.^^

Ini merupakan fic pertamaku di fandom Gundam Seed/Destiny ini yang sebelumnya sudah pernah aku publish dengan akun aku yang lama.

Sekian salam perkenalan dari saya, RnR onegai?

Arigatou.


End file.
